Behind The Book's Cover
by Dazardz
Summary: Gan Gan Galaxy. They all have mixed personalities, but some hide the truth. There is something Behind The Book's Cover. Tsubasa has always been a confusing guy, nobody really understood him. But then came Masamune. Clown. Pretty Dumb. Hated Losing. Arrogant. But, did you know he had a totally different side to him, that he was too afraid to show? Rated T for alcohol.


Tsubasa_ has always been a confusing guy, nobody really understood him. It's not like there was anything to understand anyway, he didn't really have much of a... personality. That doesn't apply to Team Gan Gan Galaxy though. They all have mixed personalities, but some hide the truth. There is something Behind The Book's Cover. Gingka was the one full of spirit and promise._

**_"The next time I lose, will be the time I quite beyblade!" _**

_Yu was the clown, but he still had a soft spot for Beyblade._

**_"Nice job Kenchi but defeating me is hopeless, hopeless!"_**

_Madoka was that mechanic, when hated it people didn't get what she meant._

**_"You Follow!?" _**

_Tsubasa was that guy, who was kind of confusing, but still a great blader._

**_"And with this Eagle, I will soar into the future!" _**

_But then came Masamune. Clown. Pretty Dumb. Hated Losing. Arrogant. But, did you know he had a totally different side to him, that he was too afraid to show? Keep reading, and you'll see a Masamune that had never been seen by any other living thing. ... Maybe a plant or tree though._

* * *

"I can't believe you guys convinced me to let you follow me, with that begging of yours. Oh well, there's no turning back now, let's go in...  
But don't forget, you've got to be careful. There are some certain drinks here that you shouldn't associate with." Tsubasa warned.

"Yeah yeah yeah, let's get in! I've been waiting to see what a WBBA party is like!" Gingka cheered. He ran in, splitting the door apart before him.

"You know, I don't think Gingka will ever mature, EVER. Do you think so Tsubasa?" Madoka commented.

"I really have no idea, but it's not like it's a bad thing, unless his life goes on like this." Tsubasa replied. He toyed with his hair, while Madoka and himself started walking into the party. Masamune and Yu followed behind them.

"Well I have already matured. My speed in progression is insane, just as it should be for the number one-"

"LOSER! Number one LOSER! It's getting SO old! We all know you can't beat Gingka, OR EVEN KYOYA. Heck, YOU CAN'T EVEN BEAT THE EAGLE LOVER!" Yu moaned.

"Hey Yu, watch your mouth. You might be excited about us entering an older person party, but it doesn't mean you can say what you want. We don't talk like that just because we grow up." Tsubasa lectured. Yu was already beginning to get bored, and secretly wishing for Tsubasa and Madoka to walk faster so he could enter the party already.

"Look, spare me the talk. I'm only here to have fun, but of course it's gonna be ruined when Masamoomoo does something stupid." Yu retorted.

"You do know that I have the time to take you back home right... little boy." Tsubasa teased, a big grin on his face.

"It wouldn't be a smart idea, you should know that I'd try my best to mess up our house. And when I DO mess it up, I don't even try one bit." Yu countered.

"Oh, a comeback eh. I guess there's nothing stopping you... little boy... come join the fun." Tsubasa laughed. That, little boy part, made Yu's head boil a bit. But it faded, because the four left entered that room. The room filled with flashing lights of different colours. Dancing all around the floor and walls, and many men and women, boys and girls, having a nice time. Eating, playing, dancing... and drinking.

"So, who calls for finding Gingka? ... NOT ME!" Madoka screamed.

"NOT ME!" Yu and Masamune said in unison. Tsubasa face palmed, but accepted the reality of what he had to do.

"Okay then, I guess... because I'm the oldest here... I have to... take responsibility of everyone... including... Hagane." Tsubasa sighed, a little cross that his fun was delayed, but he went to find Gingka.

When Tsubasa was finally a distance away, Masamune and Yu started to have their real fun. They both went to the stand where the food and... drinks were served. They instantly got huge, and I mean HUGE amounts of cash out of their pocket, and started looking on the menu. They ordered so many things, there would probably be only one drink left, for a pair to SHARE. Their faces were joyful, until the server asked for their age, and they were under age. Nor did they have any ID. To Madoka's amazement, they got hold of information about Tsubasa, and then the server let them off. He gave Masamune the drinks, and Yu the food, junk food. Madoka started getting worried, thinking far ahead about what might happen to the two alone. So she set off to find Tsubasa, who was stuck finding Gingka.

* * *

"Gingka? Gingka! Gingka!?" Tsubasa shouted, calling out for the redheaded one. The way his scarf and blue coat stands out, it shouldn't of been hard to find him. A thought occurred to Tsubasa though, annoying the childish one, might attract him.

"Hello... scarfy boy! I stole the last beef burger, I'M GONNA BITE IT!" Tsubasa said, tempting Gingka. It was too much. He had to come out. He had to stop him. To put an end to giving beef burgers to people who don't deserve it. He rushed out in panic, finding where Tsubasa is immediately... by smelling him... and then searching him for beef burgers.

"Hmm, I don't smell any beef burgers coming off you, or in you. You liar! I am so going to-"

"Stop talking already. We gotta go find Masamune, Yu and Madoka, so that we discuss what we should do, and what we should completely avoid no matter how tempted we are, EVEN IF THE WORLD WAS TO END BY A SWARM OF BEEF BURGERS OR WHATEVER YOU GUYS LIKE AND THE ONLY WAY TO SAVE THE UNIVERSE WAS TO GO TO THAT PLACE THAT I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO OR THE WHOLE ENTIRE HUMAN RACE ANY ANYTHING LIVING WOULD PERISH, you do not go there. Understand? Let's go explain it to them." Tsubasa pulled Gingka over his shoulder by grabbing his arm, and took him to where the entrance was, where the 3 should have stood.

Tsubasa walked past the bar, completely unaware of who was there. When he remembered those two people, he rushed back.

"GAH! Guys!? What are you doing!? Buying these DRINKS! YOU ARE UNDERAGE!" Tsubasa moaned.

"Sheesh, calm down and have some fun. Lighten up, the fun's only getting started love." Masamune said, he was slightly swaying, and his face turned green. His pupils also got bigger.

"No, No way! Masamune! You are... you are... YOU'RE DRUNK!" Tsubasa panicked. "YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO BE DRUNK, YOUR DAMN LITTLE BODY CAN'T HANDLE IT!" Tsubasa screamed.

"Who are you calling little?" Masamune asked. He seriously wasn't being sarcastic, or trying to pick a fight.

"Gosh, he doesn't understand what he's saying. You've gotta take him home." Madoka said.

"Me? Why do I have to be the responsible one? You guys shouldn't of came here, your too young. Your ruining my fun now, in fact, I think I'm getting angry... for the first time in a long time!" Tsubasa exclaimed.

"Hey, at least I'm not drunk! I should be rewarded!" Yu smiled.

"I can't tell if he's drunk or not." Tsubasa said, pointing right at the smiling figure. "He's probably not. I've gotta take Masamune home, Madoka, can you promise to take care of these two?" Tsubasa asked. She nodded back.

"Although, I'm not sure. You may be mature enough, but all you ever really do is stand there and complain, you never take action." Tsubasa commented.

"I promise to take action this time. Just get him home quick." Madoka gestured.

* * *

It was the wrong day to have rain pouring down outside. Tsubasa had to carry Masamune all the way back to his own home, and that was a 15 minute walk. Masamune was resting on Tsubasa's back, despite that, he was drunk. He pulled Tsubasa's hair, played with it, poked his ears, and skimmed across Tsubasa's neck. It irritated Tsubasa to the biggest level.

He finally got home, he brushed out his key, and unlocked his door, even though Masamune kept trying to swipe the key off of him. Tsubasa also struggled to twist the lock, considering Masamune repeatedly shook Tsubasa's arm. As soon as Tsubasa stepped in, Masamune pushed him down to the ground, then shut the door behind him. Despite the pain in his head, Tsubasa stood up and searched for some healing or relieving medicines to try and get Masamune out of his current state. He searched high and low, left and right, in the draws, his room, the shelf, the windows, but nowhere! Nothing could be found. His last option, was to try and deal with Masamune while waiting for the effects to wear out. It takes quite a lot of time to get rid of the alcohol inside of a body, it would take about an hour for each you had. Tsubasa was not sure how much Masamune had, so he got the idea of putting him to sleep. It would be hard, but definitely possible.

"Hey Tsubasa... I'm starting to feel a little sick... where's the... toilet/bathroom around here?" Masamune asked, his face began turning as green as his own bey. He didn't look anywhere near alright, nor sane. Tsubasa sighed once again, and pointed in the direction of the toilet/bathroom. Masamune stood up slowly, using his hands as support, and walked to the toilet/bathroom. Tsubasa was immensely disgusted. Of all the people to take care of. Madoka is totally fine. Yu is a pain, but it's alright because he's young. Gingka is also a pain, but he can be calmed down if you give him a beef burger. But when it comes to Masamune, he was too hard. A careless idiot, that brags too much. If you praised him for being the number one blader, he'd get more annoying, because he'd talk about it for an hour at least. But now he is DRUNK. This was definitely a bigger challenge than any of the missions Tsubasa had recently been on. Looking after a drunk idiot.

* * *

By now, about 3 hours had passed by. At the party, many more people had just entered. By now, it was about 10:30PM. Madoka had managed to calm both Gingka and Yu down, and they settled for dancing on the dance floor, not that it was good or anything. A description for their dancing, it looks like they had ants in their pants NO, red ants in their pants. Madoka chose to drink what she knew was fine, and she checked 3 times. She just had to keep her eye on the boys, so everything was going fine over there. And now it was at Tsubasa's place.

"So, are you sure your feeling better Masamune?" Tsubasa asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm feeling just fine. Although I don't remember what happened, apart from that, everything's good." Masamune said, smiling at Tsubasa. Tsubasa returned the smile and gave him a hot drink.

"Hot Chocolate? This is nice, just what I need! Especially since it's so cold, you need to turn the heating on dude." Masamune frowned.

"I had to carry you on my back in the cold rain for 15 minutes, the heating is on. We are just too SOAKED!" Tsubasa shouted, with his anger creeping back in. He breathed a little though, and that made it go away. A tear dashed down Masamune's face, from his right eye. Masamune noticed it, and so did Tsubasa.

"Uh, Masamune... what's wrong. You hurting?" Tsubasa asked.

"Not physically, but emotionally..." Masamune cried. By now, the tears streamed down his face like he'd been in a pool.

"Then tell me what's going on. I have nothing better to do right now." Tsubasa said, he just totally forgot about the party.

"Well I... I am... ashamed of myself alright! Everybody knows I'm not the number 1 blader and- and... I've been embarrassed so many times, my constant losses, and I'm also a careless idiot that can't take care of himself and doesn't listen. I hate myself!" Masamune cried.

"Seriously, what happened to you? Your not usually like this, are you still drunk?" Tsubasa questioned.

"I WAS DRUNK!?" Masamune sobbed even more.

"Seriously Masamune, it's not that big of a deal. Everybody makes mistakes, maybe you should just watch out a little more. I'm feeling uncomfortable with you reacting like this, it's totally not you." Tsubasa said, tossing his hair around and looking away from Masamune.

"I'm sorry, I've just felt a little insecure lately." Masamune replied, wiping the snot off of his nose with his bare hands.

"You sound like a girl... ... ... so I'll get you some tissue." Tsubasa said, he stood up from that comfortable couch, and searched the kitchen for any tissue. He spent some extra long time, thinking what he would say to Masamune if he asked him any questions. What was going on through Masamune's head? He had never shown this side of him before. Prepared, Tsubasa walked back into the room of the crying boy.

"Don't waste it, I don't want my house covered in snot." Wrong thing to say.

"I'll try my best not to. ... Tsubasa?"

"Huh, what's up?" Tsubasa asked.

"Why do you care about me?" Masamune let out what he had thought for months.

"Easy. As a member of Team Gan Gan Galaxy, I promised, as did everyone else, that we would be there for each other, am I right or am I right? I'm right obviously." Tsubasa answered, a little cockily to cheer Masamune up.

"Thanks, it's just that you paid the least attention to me. Notice how your always talking with Yu, and your really only cheering on Gingka, and you occasionally talk to Madoka. What about me?"

"Simple, you make it look like you can do anything on your own. There's no point in trying to fix you up, you'll call yourself number 1 anyway. Remember when we first met? What did I say?" Tsubasa said.

* * *

_"My name is Masamune Kadoya! And I'm the number one blader in the entire world!" Masamune shouted.  
_

_"Ahahahah, number one yeah right!" Ryo laughed. _

_"Where are you Gingka!? The jig is up! Stop hiding and come out and fight me!" Masamune shouted._

_"Number one huh, looks more like a number 3." Yu said. _

_"HEY!" _

_"So, which one of you want to battle me?" Masamune asked. _

_"Sorry, I don't battle people with no manners." Tsubasa said. _

_"Heh, you really are scared." _

_"But I'll battle you!" Yu yelled._

* * *

"I was such an idiot then, I think I'm still an idiot now." Masamune said, showing remorse.

"You are an idiot. But, please do me a favor and try not to change." Tsubasa said, shocking Masamune greatly.

"W-Why not?" Masamune asked.

"Because... you know... your cool. I'd hate to get use to someone else, when we already got use to hearing you call yourself number one and everything."

"I guess I can be my usual self. Uh, thanks, sorry for all the trouble." Masamune's lame excuse for an apology.

"A LOAD OF TROUBLE! But anyway, I'll let you off."

"I hope it's not too much to ask buuuuuuuuuut, can I sleep here tonight?" Masamune asked, putting on an irresistible face.

"Sure, after what you put me through, and what your feeling, why not? Let me just clear out Yu's roo- YUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

* * *

"I'm... I am... I-... afraid... darkness..." Yu cried.

"So am I... hug me someone... please..." Gingka cried, stretching his arms as far out as he could.

"I told him not to lock up and turn the lights out, but he did it anyway! Damn that guy. No we're in a room of darkness where we can't see anything, and there's no way out." Madoka cried.

"I- pretty sure... party... next week... here... open's then..." Yu tried to say.

"But... we can't... survive... that long... for... no... food water... water... food... water food... food water... beef burgers... beef... burgers... BEEF BURGERS... BEEF BURGERS I WANT YOU BACK!"

* * *

_And that day, the first person that saw the true side of Masamune, was Tsubasa. Gan Gan Galaxy really is a wreck, Madoka, Yu and Gingka are stuck in a party room. Tsubasa and Masamune are trying to get in. Who knows how they won the world championships... well it happened, because of teamwork and appreciation. As long as Gan Gan Galaxy has that together, they'll never lose. Hopefully, Masamune will never lose either. Good luck to them.  
_

* * *

**A/N: You won't find anything interesting in this note, so if you hate boredom, I suggest you leave. I'd like to let you readers know, that I probably won't continue this. If I do, it'd be after I finish the current ARC in my story 'Thank You' which is actually nearly finished. I do have another ARC planned after that, but it can wait. Masamune was totally OOC wasn't he, and so was Tsubasa. Well, you should've known by the title. Thanks for reading, and if you have the time, try to review. I'll be continuing the story 'Thank You', so check it out if you have the time. WARNING: Masamune is not a main character in that story, it is only Tsubasa and Kyoya. Although Masamune does appear. For more information, please visit the actual story like a normal person would do. (I meant that in the least mean way I could have possibly done it.)  
**


End file.
